Someday can Always be Today
by Celisabeta
Summary: For anyone who wasn't happy with the Lena-Kostos ending in the 4th book. This story is strictly Lena. This is the story of Lena going back to Greece to find a very successful Kostos. What will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

**_Please any kind of review is awesome_ **

**I don't own any of the characters... **

**Someday can Always be Today**

**Chapter one**

_Three Years Later…_

"LENA!!" Ari called from downstairs

"HOLD ON!" Lena screamed back.

She had been packing for the past week. She tends to be a little forgetful and if she was going to Greece for the summer she doesn't plan on forgetting anything. She just graduated from art school and was one of the top graduates of her class.

She then got a job for PaintersInternational Corp. that is located in New York. They want her to do a few pieces to submit a local museum that is opening in December. She of course agreed since it would be her first task since she was hired. She wanted to prove to them that she was more then worthy for the job. The task they assigned required her to go somewhere with unique culture and beautiful landscape. What better place to relax while working then Greece?

Over the past few years she has realized that there was only one place where she could truly be happy and that was Greece. She knew her friends would always be there for her but she couldn't help but to feel out of place in America. It just wasn't her home. It wasn't the country that flowed threw her blood. Although she loved her friends they all were at different sides of the country.

They had each other through high school and mostly college but when it came time for them to actually peruse their careers they could do no more then to stay in touch via modern day technology. They all emailed, called, texted, IM'ed, myspaced, and facebooked eachother everyday and you could say it was just like old times. But the more she thought about it, it seemed they would hardly ever see one another again.

"LENA YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR FLIGHT!!"

"OKAY I'M ON MY WAY DOWN!" She picked up her 3 duffle bags, her laptop, and her carry on bags. She trudged down the stairs and her mom met her at the bottom. She put them in her car and soon enough they were on their way to the airport.

"Lena I want you to take care of yourself"

"Haven't I always?"

"Well I just want you to be careful." Ari said.

Lena had to admit that her mom was taking this very well. Her going to Greece and all.

"I will. I promise. I'll call every week."

"You better. Or I might just have to come down there myself" and with that Lena had to laugh.

They talked more along the way and when they arrived at the airport Lena took out her bags and said goodbye.

Its not like she's never going to see anyone here again. It's just for a few months. But same as always her mother acted like she was going to be gone years.

It took her almost 45 minutes to get her things checked and to board the plain. She was next to an old couple that looked like they were in there 80's. She couldn't stop the emotion that flowed through her then. Would she ever have a life-time partner like that? Would she ever have someone to love and to love her back. A few years ago she would have said yes immediately but now she wasn't so sure. Thinking about her past, her mind always landed on the handsome Kostos.

Just the thought of him made her get the chills. She would never admit this to her friends but she missed him. A lot. She would always wonder what he was doing. Did he find another bride? Or how he was doing away at school. However long it has been since she last seen him she never forgot his gorgeous face. His built, tan body. Everything about him stuck in her mind. As she thought about him the time seemed to pass her by. When she finally dozed off like the rest of the flight attendance she dreamed about meeting him some day. This was nothing different then the usual dream though. She dreamed about him everyday. But the really special dreams would be when they were together.

When she awoke from her nap she noticed she only had a few more hours on the flight before they would be landing. In that time she took an interest in one of the movies playing on the plain. The Pride and Prejudice. "How ironic" she thought sarcastically to herself….

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, we will be arriving in Greece any moment now and there may be some slight turbulence so I ask that you put on your seat belts and hold onto any other loose items" the flight attendant said over the speakers.

A few hours later she was in her newly acquired apartment. It had one room, a small kitchen, an even smaller bathroom, and a living room. It was all that she needed. She was used to coming here and staying with her grandparents but since her grandmother sold their house when her grandfather died that was no longer an option. Her grandmother had decided to move in with one of her oldest and dearest friends who conveniently lived about a mile away from her old home. They said Lena should visit them regularly so they can get caught up in the gossip.

There was a slight knock on the door and she wondered who it was. She doesn't know anybody that lived here, other than….

"Hey Lena! Its Mato." Mato? Had she ever met a Mato? He had dark brown hair and a long muscular body. He must have sensed the confusion on her face because he quickly recovered.

"I'm your next door neighbor. I live just on the other side of these walls." he said while motioning around the apartment.

"Oh, Nice to meet you Mato. How did you know my name?" Her curiosity was winning over her manors right now.

"My father owns this apartment building." He said while grinning. She wasn't sure if she liked him yet. Was it considered friendly to greet your neighbors the second the move in? Or was he leaning towards the stalkerish kind? She decided friendly when she saw that he was holding a plate of brownies. She glanced down at him and he shoved them into her hands.

"Thank you Mato!"

"No, Problem. I'll see you around Lena"

"Yeah, See ya." And with that he was out the door.

**Okay so did you like it? It's one of my first so let me know!! REVIEW PLEASE! I CAN'T READ MINDS LIKE EDWARD CULLEN SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! Good or bad I don't care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOO! Gracias mucho for the reviews. They really got me motivated to write! And yes I'm sorry for the extremely boring chapter 1. It was harder for me to write then for you to read I can guarantee. Lol. But I hope this is better…please let me know!**

**Someday can always be today**

**Chapter two**

She went to sleep early that evening, she was tired from the flight and needed to rest. When she woke up the next day she quickly got dressed and ate her breakfast. She planned on going out and scouting certain spots for one of the paintings she had to do.

She stepped out into the sunny morning and headed off. It was a very hot day outside and she regretted not bringing something to drink with her. She passed many buildings that would look great in a painting but she chose to look around a little longer. While walking around she spotted Mato coming out of a newly built business building.

She wasn't in the mood for conversation so she tried to look busy while passing him. It was hard to do, especially since the streets were so narrow.

"Hey Lena!" He called with enthusiasm.

"Oh, Hey Mato. I didn't see you there." She feigned surprise.

"Yeah, I just had to stop by the office to make sure everything was okay."

"The office? That's new here right? I don't remember it being there before." It was hard to miss; it was at least five floors.

"Mhm, it's a new health facility. Just for like emergencies though, it's hardly a hospital."

She was speechless. It was so fancy looking and it reminded her of the hospital down the street from her house. He noticed her staring and asked; "Did you want to come in and look around really quick?"

She thought about this and asked herself 'why not?' "Sure that would be great! If your not to busy or anything." She threw him a small smile.

"No, Its fine, Come on I'll show you around!" He led her through the employee entrance and guided her to the lobby.

"This is the lobby where the patients come and sign in and everything. Nothing special." He led her down a hallway to the right and found an elevator. "We can stop by my office really quickly if you want..."

"Yeah, Sure!" For some reason this place interested her. She's seen tons of places like this, but for one to be right smack in the middle of her second home was just interesting.

"Up here and to the left- the third door." She walked along with Mato and when they entered his office she stopped in her tracks, her breathing grew rapid. On the west wall was a picture hanging. Not just any picture though, it was framed and had a metal plate on the bottom. But this isn't what caused her to go into hysterics; it was one of the men in the picture. Not the one that was tall, skinny, and looking to be around his 50's. But the one that was younger, more handsome but still professional looking. The picture was of Kostos Duanas and under it on the plate it read; Founders and Co-Presidents of MED facility.

Maybe she was just reading it wrong…

"Who are those men in that picture over there Mato?"

"Oh,uh, that's Dr. Alister and Dr. Duanas. They founded the company a few years ago." He said this like he repeated it hundreds of times a day.

"I see. So they, you know, hang out here a lot?"

"Haha I barely see Dr. Duanas leave. Dr. Alister on the other hand goes home to his family every night. You see they support each other a lot. Dr. Duanas takes care of mostly patients, and Dr. Alister takes care of the finances and makes sure the staff is doing their job. Maybe if we're lucky we will run into them!"

"NO!" she shouted. This was too much information to process. Kostos was back in Greece. He worked in Greece. He all but owned a medical facility in Greece. She couldn't just waltz up to him and expect everything to be the same. What if he was married again. Although Mato said nothing about him having a family at home. But still would it be awkward for her to see him after all this time? What would they have in common anymore? She couldn't see him like this.

"Come on, let me show you their offices! I'm sure they won't mind!" Mato said.

"No! Really Mato its fine, I'm sure they are really busy." She stammered.

"Okay fine." He said with a grim expression.

They walked out of Mato's office and continued around the building for another half an hour. All the while Lena ducking and avoiding other doctors as much as possible.

"So how long have you been a doctor?" She asked him once they got out of the building. It seemed very odd that someone of his age could go through that much schooling.

"Well as great as that sounds -right now I'm studying under one of the other doctors until I can get my degree."

"That makes more sense I guess. What do you like about it, I mean why medicine?"  
"I think it has to do with the whole saving lives category. Who wouldn't want to do that?" He had a good point she thought to herself.

"That's true, I never considered doing anything in that field but now I guess when you put it that way it wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean it takes so much to do that kind of stuff. You have to watch people suffer and sometimes die but also having that responsibility to try to heal and save them. I have a lot of respect for people who can do that." She explained.

Mato looked thoughtful for a minute then changed the subject. "So what are you here for?"

"Well I'm actually here for my job. I majored in arts throughout my life so I'm here to paint my home country for a new museum."

"That's awesome! You did not tell me you were an artist." He accused.

Those words caught her off guard, again. Those were the same words that Kostos had spoken to her during the summer she first met him. She couldn't take this anymore. Everything reminded her of him.  
She started walking faster in the direction of her one roomed apartment and started to feel the moisture in her eyes. She didn't turn when Mato called her name. She barely heard him. But she did hear him say a good bye in the background.

Once she was in her apartment she closed the door and locked it securely. When she double-checked the lock she ran and cuddled up on her bed. She hated feeling so alone. She didn't like the feeling at all, but she survived this long with out him, what was different now? The difference she told herself is that she was within miles of him and she was to scared to talk to him. To afraid to look him in the eye and apologize. Her mind immediately flickered a few years back when he actually came to see her in the U.S. and she totally blew him off. She never forgave herself. She never could. She was convinced of it. She thought of all this and eventually drifted to sleep.

When she woke up it was around five in the evening. She still felt exhausted but she couldn't push aside her hunger. She realized that she missed lunch and only had a small breakfast. She got out of bed and threw on the first pair of shoes that she could find which happened to be her flip flops. She was about to change her outfit but decided against it, its not like she knew anybody here anyways. She headed out the door and found a local diner.

It was a small little place that served a variety of foods. She walked in and went to an empty booth to sit down. When she was greeted by the waitress she ordered milk and the special of the day: Tuna fish salad. She ate it fairly quickly, paid the bill and walked around trying to find a place to consider for a painting. She was walking when she suddenly felt dizzy. She let the feeling pass and continued her journey. By the time she got home it was night and she felt nauseous. She took some Tylenol and got in the shower. That all helped, but only temporarily. She was swooning around her apartment trying to find her cell phone when she suddenly noticed her vision was blurred. Next thing she new she was falling to the ground. She lied there for a few minutes until everything went black.

When she woke up she wasn't in her apartment at all. She wasn't even sure that she was still in Greece. But after looking around the white room she found a window that had a clear view of the beautiful city around her. She lied in the bed uncomfortably and thought about how she got there. The last thing she remembered was the shower and nearly tripping on the way out. She couldn't recall ever needing hospitalization. With that same thought she gasped. She must be in the new medical facility. Where else could she be? Right then a nurse walked in the room with a bright smile on her face. She looked about sixty and reminded her of a grandmother in a fairy tale.

"Oh goodness! Your finally awake!" She exclaimed.

When she went to reply her voice came out hoarse and ugly.

"Um, yes. Why am I in here?"

" Oh well you had a fainting spell last evening and your friend just wanted you to come in just in case it was anything serious. But I can assure you that it was not. You were just dehydrated and had food poisoning at the same time. That's a nasty combination you had going on there." She added with a frown.

Lena then noticed her sour stomach. It would be a few days until she was well enough to actually do something on this trip. With that thought she sighed.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I just had some bad fish last night" She tried to smile but I turned into a grimace. "When can I leave?" She really just wanted to get out of this place.

"Your free to go in a couple of hours, right after Dr. Duanas comes and gives you the go ahead." She smiled one last time and headed out the doorway. "Call if you need anything!"

She felt her heart beat speed up increasingly. So he knew that she was there. This should be interesting she thought to herself before lying back and drifting asleep once more.

**Okay so I know its been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that! But the reviews really do help me to right faster. I guess I was caught up in the Breaking Dawn drama! Woot Woooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So. Its finally summer. Thank God! Wooo. Except now I have to work all the time! Its depressing to think about really, I have no life. Haha no but sorry for not updating…yeahhhh its been pretty bad but I'm workin on it. SO the second sisterhood came out and I loved the Lena&Kostos ending, except for the fact that it wasn't like the books **_**at all. **_**Anyways moving right along**

**I don't own any of the characters duhhhhhhh if i did i wouldnt be sharing them with you. justt kiddinggg.**

******Chapter3**

"I got to get out of here!" Lena whispered to herself. There was no doubt in her mind that this meeting would be one doomed to be disastrous. She quickly pulled herself together and looked around the room. She scurried around the place looking for anything that might have been brought with her. She suddenly stopped. Who did bring her? A friend? She remembered what she was trying to do and found her knapsack filled with an outfit for her. Dragging the bag with her into her private bathroom she quickly changed. She than all but sprinted to the hallway but no before running into a certain someone first.

"Mato?"

"Whoa, Whoa there, take it easy, where are you going in such a hurry anyways? Go lay down before you pass out again."

"Sorry but I cant talk right now " She told him while trying to get past his huge body that was blocking the door.

"Lena calm down and tell me what's wrong, you look a little spastic" he added with a smile, but Lena didn't notice

"Can you please move" She huffed while pushing against him

"Not until you tell me why your so eager to leave here"

"Look I'll tell you but only if you help me get out of here first"

"But that's not possible, someone has to check you out":

This seemed to halt Lena and her frantic shoving. Her mind was running a billion miles a minute. Kostos would be here soon and time was running out.

"Wait, Mato could you sign me out?"

"Lena, I'm not your doctor."

"but you are a doctors assistant, please just help me out this one time? I'll be forever grateful to you" She made a sad puppy dog face and for a second she thought that she would do it but then doubt flickered across his face.

"One I'm not a doctor and two why are you acting like this, you still haven't told me"

"Uhm well I'm sure you checked other patients out! Cant you just do this one favor for me? I swear I'll explain my reasoning later on"

Mato let out a long and frustrated sigh. How could he deny her this one small favor

"Your lucky I have my connections or your butt would be stuck in here and you'd have to face whatever it is your running away from" He didn't even finish before Lena hugged him with all her strength.

"Wow okay lets get you out of here"

"Yes please."

They left the room and approached a desk with a woman sitting behind it

"What can I do for you Mato?"

"I was asked by Dr. Duanas to go ahead and sign his patient here out." he said with a glance over to Lena that clearly meant he didn't like lying. They exchanged the papers and rushed out to the streets of Greece.

"Lena wait up!"

But she was already ducking into a café. He rushed in after her and once they were seated he started asking questions.

"What was that about? Why did you look like you just saw a ghost? Lena talk to me here! I just went against about fifty hospital policy rules so there better be one hell of a reason why I did what I just did."

"Okay uhh" she played with the napkin picking it apart with her fingers "Lets just say that me and Kostos-Dr. Duanas- go back really far"

He started at her confused. "what do you mean you go way back? What does that even mean? Why didn't you say something while I was giving you a tour?"

"Well we were friends you could say but at the time I lived in American and the distance between us sorta lead to the end of that friendship. I just wasn't ready to see him in person today" Not that it matters anyways, she thought to herself.

"UGH!!" she grunted while smacking her face in her hands, "He already knows I'm here doesn't he?"

"Well yes. Considering that he was your doctor. He already saw you too for that matter"

"What do you mean?" She looked up shocked

"Well he already did a check up when I brought you in"

Her eyes go larger and more surprised with every word that came out of his mouth.

"He..He…He already…saw me?" She stuttered. It was hard for her to be forming sentences with this new information.

"Well naturally. Only the best for my friends. I'm sorry about that though I didn't think you would react like..this" He looked at her carefully.

Lena's mind was already rushing and flashing with thoughts. What was his reaction when he heard that she was here in Greece? And his patient for that matter! Would he be upset that she returned after all this time? Would he even want to see her again?

"Lena?" She looked up and met Mato's eyes with hers.

"Oh yeah um thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you! You saved me two times and really its getting humiliating. I'm sorry about my little outburst back there its just that I knew it wasn't the right time for us to meet again, but it seems that he is already well aware for my presence so there's no reason for me to be acting like this and…

"LENA!" She looked up very much surprised

"Sorry, you were rambling and it started mashing together so I couldn't even understand what you were saying in the first place. Just take a deep relaxing breath and don't worry about it. But honestly I still don't understand. If you were friends then whey are you so afraid of seeing him again?" She was afraid of him remembering her a s the young, adolescent, anxiety ridden teenager she was back then but of course she wouldn't say that out loud.

"Things just didn't end on an exactly 'good note' for us, it was just to soon for me." She offered him a small smile.

He looked at her wearily. " You know your going to have to talk to him sometime, He's going to wonder why an intern signed out his patient you know."

She said nothing and continued to look outside

"Your bound to run into him sometime" He asked hoping to get a response from her. She was very silent for the next few minutes before she said "It was you who brought me to the place right?" He nodded his head.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, anything for you." The way he said it made Lena want to blush, and she hoped he didn't notice. After a few more minutes of a calmed silence he said

"It was more then that wasn't it? More then a friendship?"

"Mato, please not right now."

"Ah, so I'm right!"

"Whaa? What? How did you…? I didn't even say anything!"

"Exactly!" He yelled with a smug look on his face. The atmosphere changed from serious to playful in a matter of seconds

"So Mr. Knowitall is that what you think?"

"Yes that is exactly what I think is going on here."

Lena would prefer this playful banter to a serious conversation any day.

"Well you might be right but I got to go get some work done"

"Aww you mean I don't get to hear the whole story?"

"No unfortunately you don't, not this time anyways" and with that Lena strolled out of the café while leaving Mato behind. She went to back to her apartment so she could pick up a simple drawing pad along with a few pencils. She headed out to the old beach she used to visit. Once she got there she looked for a comfy place to relax and sat down.

All the old memories from this place flooded her mind. She chose a perfect looking cliff with the ocean underneath of it and started to sketch an outline so that when she would come back with her paints she would have gotten some practice in. She lost time sitting there just staring and realized a long moment later that she didn't even begin her sketch.

She huffed and stood up. It had been a long day and she just wanted to go back to her apartment and rest. Maybe she'd finish that book she was reading…

**Yeah so review. Constructive criticism is very welcomed. any comments at all. maybe the story sucks maybe it doesnt. maybe you just want to express your feelings about your life right now. its all good. REVIEW. okay im done now**


	4. Chapter 4

**So i suck at updating...and at grammer. schools almost out though so woooo summer. enjoy and review :)**

She woke up early the next day feeling happily refreshed. She got up slowly, stretching, to get ready for a new day. She promised herself that she was going to handle the Kostos matter with the maturity of an adult and not a hormonally controlled teenager. She sighed and went to her closed to find another outfit to wear in the beautiful weather outside. She decided on plain jeans and one of her nicer tops. She made eggs for breakfast and mentally made a note to herself that she was going to need to go to the grocery store sometime soon if she wanted to eat here any stepped outside and the summer air bland in on her face. She inhaled and let the heat penetrate her body.

Her first step was to check her emails then later on maybe going to one of the local beaches nearby. She asked a local for advice where to go and they pointed straight ahead She started walking the streets to find someplace that had internet access available. It just so happened to be the same café that was right across the street from the medical center that she had visited earlier with Mato. Should she risk it?. What are the chances he'll be in there anyways? She all but ran into the café and let the door close loudly behind her. She glanced around the café and found all the patrons looking aback at her. Feeling slightly flushed she walked up to the counter and scanned the choice of drinks. A kind waiter recommended a frozen latte and she thanked her gratefully. Hopefully it will wake her up a little bit more. After paying for her drink she found an open desk and sat down.

She opened up her email and scanned through trying to sort out all the junk mail. On the next page though a letter caught her eye. The subject was "Urgent" and it was from the same agent that hired her for the museum. Quickly she opened it up and scanned it quickly.

"Lena I regret to inform you but the investors in the exhibit in the museum just pulled. They are having somewhat of a crisis in their stocks and all their legality has just went out the door. Now I know this isn't the greatest of news right now but I tried to find you some other way to get you back into the picture but no can do. So sorry. Your contract was for 12 pieces over a course of 3 months and the closest thing to fulfilling that was getting you a few tickets home. We can talk when you get off your plane. Just let me know when you want the tickets for so we can get you home and sort out this little problem. Feel free to email me back anytime you have questions"

Lena didn't realize she was crying until the waitress came over to her and gave her a one armed hug.

"Whets wrong sweetie? Is everything alright?"She looked up at the woman that was around her age. She had brownish hair and a lean form.

"Oh umm..." She tried to start a sentence but couldn't find the words. This job was supposed to be an amazing start to her career but it was just another set back.

"Here hun have one on the house" The waitress took the pot of coffee and poured mug for her. Lena, grateful for the caffeine boost, happily took huge gulps to try to clear her throat.

"Thank you. I guess I just lost my job" She choked on a laugh and took another sip of the hot coffee.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Katrina by the way, if theres anything I can do for you let me know"

"No no, I think I'm just going to go home cry some more ..I'm Lena thanks again for everything"

"Hey Lena wait" She said as Lena got up to leave "I'm having a little get together tonight with a couple close friends, why don't you come?"

Why was this stranger being so nice to her she thought.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude" Although the idea of meeting some new friends was exciting

"Not at all. You look like you could use some friends. Here.. "She grabbed a receipt paper and put an address on the back of it "Just come here around 8. It'll be fun I promise!"

"Oh umm I don't know"

"Come! please! I would love to introduce you to some of my friends! they'll love you!"

"Alright I guess I can show up for a few minutes..."

"YES!"

"I'll see you at 8 Katrina. It was nice meeting you."

"Yay! its going to be so much fun! See you tonight Lena"

Lena strode out of the store feeling somewhat better than she did a few minutes ago. She decided to put the email to the back of her thoughts and focus the day on enjoying herself and the beautiful country around her. After strolling through the roads and the different vendors for a few hours she found a cute little shop that made specialty dresses. She went in the shop with morbid curiosity. She was looking thought the beautiful sundresses when she over heard a woman next to her whispering to herself"

"no. not this one. Maybe this?...no that all wrong

When the woman noticed Lena staring she smiled and offered her hand."I'm sorry. The names Sydney, I'm having a little trouble finding something to wear to a little get together I'm going to tonight."

"Oh, Lena." Lena shook her hand. "I'm actually in the same situation. I have no idea what I'm wearing at all."

"Your not friends with a certain Katrina are you?"

"Actually as of a few hours ago I am, I met her in the cafe down the street!"

"Oh nice to meet you Lena! now why don't we help each other out a bit? What are you looking for?"

Lena then described a bright sundress theme that would hopefully be appropriate for tonight. She and Sydney looked around the shop until they both had a dozen of dresses each to try on. They pretended to model each one and finally chose one each. Sydney decided on a subtitle white knee length dress while Lena went for a vibrant orange calf length one. It reminded her of the beautiful sun she told Sydney when she suggested buying it. The ladies walked out of the shop laughing and giggling. When Lena went to say goodbye Sydney insisted that she come over and they get ready together. Lena, having nothing else to do, agreed and off they went to Sydney's. When they were dressed and ready they linked arms and went to Katrina's house which had the upper-class influence. Sydney knocked gingerly and Katrina answered the door a moment later.

"Lena and Sydney! I didn't know you knew each other! Come in Come in"

"I ran into this one while looking for this dress, I was having trouble deciding" Sydney said

"Splendid! both of you look gorgeous now make yourselves at home."

They walked in and Lena was surprised to see how many 'close friends' Katrina actually had. The apartment was a great deal larger than her own and was packed full of people. There were girls in party dresses not unlike her own and there were guys dressed casually. Everyone seemed to have a drink in their hand as she scanned the room.

"What do you guys think?" Katrina asked them excitedly

"Its marvelous, Really you've outdone yourself this time girl!" Sydney said to Katrina

"Here have a drink and go mingle I'll be along I think someone else is at the door though" Katrina said while passing them cups filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage to go get the door.

"Alright so where should we start with you?"Lena looked at her suspiciously

"Huh?"

"Well since you came with me I have to introduce you to everyone! so put a smile on your face and be prepared to memorize faces" She dragged her around the room for a good 30 minutes before she made it to the next room. How many huge rooms like this could be in this apartment? The last room this one was filled with tons of party goers and Lena almost groaned out loud. After scanning the room she sighed and let Sydney pull her around the room laughing and smiling the whole time.

"Oh look who we have here" Sydney whispered in Lena's ear.

Sydney walked them both up to a group of men standing around a pool table. She gently tapped on the man that was shooting on the back which made him jump in surprise and miss the ball completely.

"Jesus! What the...?" He said while spinning around then stopped instantly when he saw who was there.

"Lena, I'd like you to meet the notorious Kostos Duanes. Kostos, This is my new friend Lena."

Lena was literally frozen in her spot. She starred at the face she imagined for the past few years of her life. There was no sign of aging in his face. His facial features became more pronounced and he was clearly not the teenager she had known so long ago. He was a man now and that showed even more in his expression. His serious expression quickly changed to a more sarcastic and laid back one

"Lena?" Kostos said raising an eyebrow offering her his hand. "it's a pleasure to meet you Lena. You have a beautiful name." He said with a smirk evident on his face. He even added a wink. How could he be joking at a time like this Lena thought to herself. Before she could say or do anything Sydney jumped in,

"Kostos back off, Lena isn't one of your usual girls." Usual girls? What did that mean?

"I meant no offence to your friend Sydney, but I do tell the truth." He added not taking his eyes off of Lena's the whole time.

"Come on Lena, you don't want to deal with this one" Sydney grabbed her arm and dragged her away before she could utter another word. Confused to no end, Lena looked back at Kostos with a huge question mark on her face. He was still looking at her though his joking mood disappeared from his face. His expression was hard and serious. While making sure she was the only one looking he mouthed the words that made her heart pound loudly in her chest. _We need to talk_. With a last hard glance at her he turned his back and easily fell back into conversation with the guys around him. He pulled the pool stick back and easily sank in two of the balls.


End file.
